dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Produções Wildstorm
DC Comics fundiu elementos do Universo Wildstorm para o Universo DC em 2011. Ponto de Ignição reiniciado o cronograma DCU, combinando-o com elementos da Wildstorm e Universo Vertigo.Este novo continuidade é chamada Terra Primal. Personagens e conceitos Wildstorm são redesenhados, e aparecem como inteiramente novas versões de si mesmos. Há também várias novas séries 'publicada usando essas propriedades.. , veja trecho * (2011-2013) * (2011-2014) * (2012-2013) * (2011-2012) Lista dos Títulos da Wildstorm * 21 Down * Albion * Allegra * The American Way * * * * * The Authority: The Magnificent Kevin * The Authority: The Lost Year * The Authority: More Kev * The Authority: Prime * The Authority: Revolution * Automatic Kafka * Backlash * Battler Britton * Bay City Jive * Big Bruisers * Black Ops * Black Sun * The Boys * * * C-23 * Captain Atom: Armageddon * Casey Blue: Beyond Tomorrow * City of Tomorrow * Claw the Unconquered * Countdown * Coup d'État * Cybernary * Cybernary 2.0. * * * Deathblow: Byblows * Defcon 4 * Desolation Jones * Devil's Night * * * Divine Right * DV8 * DV8 vs. Black Ops * DV8: Gods and Monsters * Epicurus the Sage * The Establishment * Ex Machina * Extinction Event * The Ferryman * Fire From Heaven * Gamorra Swimsuit Special * Garrison * Gen 12 * * * * * Gen 13 Bootleg * Gen 13 Interactive * Gen 13: Magical Drama Queen Roxy * Gen 13: Ordinary Heroes * Gen-Active * Global Frequency * A God Somewhere * * * Grifter and Midnighter * * Hazard * The Highwaymen * Homage Studios Swimsuit Special * Horizon * Ides of Blood * The Intimates * Jenny Sparks: The Secret History of the Authority * Jet * Jezebelle * Killapalooza * The Kindred * The Kindred II * Legend * Life Eaters * Majestic * A Man Called Kev * Manifest Eternity * * Matador * The Maxx * Midnighter * * The Monarchy * Monster World * Mostly Wanted * Mr. Majestic * Mysterius * New Dynamix * Night Tribes * Ninja Boy * North 40 * Number of the Beast * Ocean * The Patriots * Phantom Guard * Planetary * Point Blank * The Programme * Red Herring * Red Menace * Reload * Resistance * The Resistance * Robo Dojo * Rokkin * Savant Garde * Sci-Tech * The Secret History of the Authority: Hawksmoor * Sigma * Skye Runner * Sleeper * Sleeper Season Two * Sparta: U.S.A. * Spartan: Warrior Spirit * Storming Paradise * * * Stormwatch Sourcebook * Stormwatch: P.H.D. * * Stormwatch: Team Achilles * Strikeback! * Sword of Damocles * Taleweaver * Team 7 * Team 7: Dead Reckoning * Team 7: Objective: Hell * Team One: StormWatch * Team One: WildC.A.T.s * Team Zero * This is WildStorm Sneak Peek * Thunderbolt Jaxon * Trick 'r Treat * Twilight Experiment * Two-Step * * * * Victorian Undead * Victorian Undead II * Victorian Undead: Sherlock Holmes vs. Jekyll and Hyde * * Voodoo/Zealot: Skin Trade * Warblade: Endangered Species * Welcome to Tranquility * * Welcome to Tranquility: One Foot in the Grave * * * Wetworks Sourcebook * * * * * WildC.A.T.s Adventures * WildC.A.T.s Adventures Sourcebook * WildC.A.T.s Sourcebook * WildC.A.T.s Trilogy * WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams * * * * * Wildcats Version 3.0 * * * * WildCATS: Nemesis * Wildcore * Wild Girl * Wildsiderz * * Wildstorm Annual * * Wildstorm Armageddon * * Wildstorm Fine Arts * Wildstorm Halloween '97 * * Wildstorm Player's Guide * Wildstorm Presents * Wildstorm Presents Planetary: Lost Worlds * * Wildstorm Revelations * Wildstorm Rising * * Wildstorm Spotlight * * Wildstorm Swimsuit '97 * Wildstorm Swimsuit Special * * Wildstorm Ultimate Sports Official Program * * Wildstorm Universe '97 * * * Wildstorm: After the Fall * Wild Times * Winter Men * WorldStorm * Wraithborn * Wynonna Earp * Zero Girl: Full Circle * Zealot America's Best Comics * America's Best Comics 64-Page Giant * America's Best Comics: A to Z * America's Best Comic's Sketch Book * Greyshirt: Indigo Sunset * * * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier * * Promethea * Smax * * * Tom Strong * Tom Strong's Terrific Tales * Tomorrow Stories * Top 10 * Top 10: Beyond the Farthest Precinct * Top Ten: The Forty Niners Suspense * Arrowsmith * Battle Chasers * Crimson * Crimson: Scarlet X: Blood on the Moon * Crimson Sourcebook * Danger Girl * * * Danger Girl Sketchbook * Danger Girl: Back in Black * Danger Girl: Body Shots * * Danger Girl: Kamikaze * Danger Girl: Odd Jobs * * High Roads * Kamikaze * Out There * The Possessed * Steampunk * * Tokyo Storm Warning * Two-Step CMX * Apothecarius Argentum * Crayon Shin-chan * Canon * Chikyu Misaki * Cipher * Classical Medley * Densha Otoko: The Story of the Train Man Who Fell in Love With a Girl * The Devil Does Exist * Dorothea * Emma * The Empty Empire * From Eroica with Love * Gals! * Go Go Heaven!! * Gon * I Hate You More Than Anyone * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne * Key to the Kingdom * Kikaider Code 02 * King of Cards * Land of the Blindfolded * Leader's High! * Love for Venus * Madara * Moon Child * Megatokyo * Monster Collection * Musashi Number Nine * My Darling Miss Bancho * The Name of the Flower * Omukae desu * Orfina * Oyayubi-hime Infinity * Palette of 12 Secret Colors * Penguin Revolution * Pieces of a Spiral * The Recipe for Gertrude * Seimaden * Steel Fist Riku * Stolen Hearts * Swan * Sword of the Dark Ones * Tears of a Lamb * Tenjho Tenge * TenRyu: The Dragon Cycle * Testarotho * Time Guardian * Tower of the Future * Two Flowers of the Dragon * Variante * Venus Capriccio * VS * The Young Magician Quadrinhos Homenageados * * * Astro City: Astra Special Vol 1 * Astro City: Beautie Vol 1 * * * Astro City: Local Heroes * * * Ball and Chain * Darkchylde: The Legacy * * Desperadoes * Desperadoes: Epidemic! * Desperados: Quiet of the Grave * Disavowed * Four Women * High Roads * * * Leave it to Chance * Mek * The New Adventures of Abraham Lincoln * Nightfall: The Black Chronicles * Red :* Red: Eyes Only :* Red: Frank :* Red: Joe :* Red: Marvin :* Red: Victoria * Reload * * Yeah! * Zero Girl Crossovers entre Empresas * The Authority/Lobo * Backlash/Spider-Man * Batman/Deathblow: After the Fire * * DC/Wildstorm: Dreamwar * Deathblow/Wolverine * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors * Gen 13/Fantastic Four * Gen 13/Generation X * Gen 13/The Maxx * Gen 13/MonkeyMan and O'Brien * Grifter and the Mask * Grifter/Shi * JLA/WildC.A.T.s: Crime Machine * Lobo/Authority: Holiday Hell * Planetary/Batman: Night on Earth * Red Sonja/Claw: The Devil's Hands * Spawn/WildC.A.T.s * Spider-Man/Gen 13 * Superman/Gen 13 * * Wetworks/Vampirella * WildC.A.T.s/Aliens * WildC.A.T.s/Cyberforce: Killer Instinct * WildC.A.T.s/X-Men Propriedades Licenciadas * Aion * Chuck * Dante's Inferno * Darksiders * * Eight Legged Freaks * End of Nations * * Everquest: Transformation * Farscape: War Torn * Free Realms * Friday the 13th * * Friday the 13th: Bad Land * Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation * Friday the 13th: Pamela's Story * Fringe * Fringe: Tales From the Fringe * Future Cop: L.A.P.D. * Gears of War * Gears of War Sourcebook * God of War * Kane & Lynch * Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs * Mirror's Edge * Modern Warfare 2: Ghost * * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Ninja Scroll * Prototype * Push * Pushing Daisies * Racer X * Ratchet & Clank * Red Faction: Armageddon * Red Faction: Gurrilla * The Reign of Megamind * * * Resident Evil: Code Veronica * Resident Evil: Fire and Ice * Robotech * * Robotech: Invasion * Robotech: Love and War * Robotech: The Macross Saga * Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles * The Saga of Seven Suns: Veiled Alliances * Snakes on a Plane * Speed Racer * Star Trek Special * Star Trek: All of Me * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: N-Vector * Star Trek: Divided We Fall * Star Trek: Enter the Wolves * Star Trek: New Frontier: Double Time * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Embrace the Wolf * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Enemy Unseen * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Forgiveness * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Gorn Crisis * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Killing Shadows * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Perchance to Dream * Star Trek: Other Realities * Star Trek: Voyager: Avalon Rising * Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force * Star Trek: Voyager: Encounters with the Unknown * Star Trek: Voyager: False Colors * Star Trek: Voyager: Planet Killer * StarCraft * Supernatural: Beginning's End * Supernatural: Origins * Supernatural: Rising Son * Telara Chronicles * Texas Chainsaw Massacre * * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: By Himself * * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Raising Cain * Thundercats * * * * Thundercats: Dogs of War * Thundercats: Enemy's Pride * Thundercats: Hammerhand's Revenge * Thundercats: The Return * * World of Warcraft * World of Warcraft: Ashbringer * The X-Files * The X-Files/30 Days of Night | Notas = | Curiosidade = | Links = }} Categoria:Wildstorm